Far Target Location (FTL) sensor systems, such as the Long Range Advanced Scout Surveillance System (LRAS3) and the Improved Target Acquisition System (ITAS), are long-range sensor systems used for target detection, acquisition, and recognition. Azimuth determination error is the largest error component in the Circular Error Probability (CEP) calculation when targeting an object using an FTL sensor equipped with the GPS Interferometer Subsystem (GPSIS). The addition of expensive, external Mission Equipment Packages (MEP) consisting of Inertial Measurement Units (IMU) or North Finding Modules (e.g., gyrocompasses) and precision position pick-off measurement capability of sensor yoke to the sensor vehicle platform previously attempted and have been incorporated to try and solve this problem.